


Dear My Dearly Loved,

by Metamorphia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphia/pseuds/Metamorphia
Summary: Chocolate writes a love letter to Coffee





	Dear My Dearly Loved,

Although my life had seen many instances of grief and loss of love, meeting you is one of the greatest things to happen to me. Words alone cannot describe how thankful I am for you. You helped move from the past and let go of my burden. 

Now, every morning I get to wake up next to you and every night I get to hold you in my arms which is a blessing in and of itself. Each day I thank the gods for finding enough mercy in themselves to grant me a lover as wonderful as you and I wish to stay by your side forevermore. From the bottom of my heart and with every fiber of this being, I truly love you. 

 

~Forever yours, Chocolate


End file.
